


Demisexual Awakening

by Tukma



Series: soul mate AU - Pride Month - Love is love people [2]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexuality Spectrum, Demisexuality, F/F, Identity Reveal, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Identity, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Kara is from a planet where people are matched sex is not something in their DNA there are no soul matesCat doesn't believe she has a soulmate her mother made sure she felt unlovablethey are drawn together even though they don't seem to match - Kara is Asexual - Cat is sexually chargedhowever just because you are not easily aroused doesn't mean you cant be Asexuality is a spectrum it would appear
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: soul mate AU - Pride Month - Love is love people [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777687
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Demisexual Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a paring that you would like to see, or a LGBT status you would like represented send me a prompt - also i will use different possible soulmate notifications, Names, Marks, colors, hand prints anything else you would like to see let me know.

Krypton didn't have soulmates, they didn't need sex for anything, they were matched by a Matrix, they reproduced by a matrix and their society had the people they needed, scientists, philosophers, warriors what ever they needed the matrix created. Sex was taboo, no one needed to do that, although there was affection within family s that was not accepted practice. Kal was the only baby conceived that way in a thousand years or more, it brought shame to the house of EL. When the planet died and Kara was sent to earth she learned of the earth custom, you would feel drawn to your soulmate and upon the first kiss there would be a name that appeared over your heart. Alex and Eliza had told her that she would have a soulmate here, after all the universe would know that she was destined to be here. Clark who was on earth from a small child and actually conceived through sex of all things, it was quite the scandal really had arrived before her grown up and had a soul mate, he was way to much like people on earth.

Kara liked hugs, she didn't mind holding hands, and sometimes Alex kissed her on the cheek that was ok too, but the thought of touching and being touched by someone made her feel uncomfortable, sharing bodily fluid, having someone touch her naked body, no thank you. She had grown up and she was considered odd, she was of course an alien so was quite different. Alex had encouraged her to date, she tried but felt terrible whenever someone would touch her, she wasn't sure that there was a way to explain why she felt this way, it was just the kryptonian way.

“We just didn't do that kind of thing Alex, it was not needed, the thought of having to do it to be in a relationship it well um, I can't, its gross, it makes me feel wrong, I don't like to think about it and when he kissed me, Rao not only did I break his nose I had to shower and brush my teeth it was like I couldn't get the smell and taste off me, we partnered with who was best for us, male female it didn’t matter because we didn’t have sex”

The grimace on Kara’s face showed Alex that she really didnt want to be engaging in that behaviour, she had read about it in sex ed and wondered if knowing that her soulmate could be the same would help. Although finding them could be an issue at least she wouldn't feel so alone. She wanted to just put it out casually hoping that it would be enough for Kara to research it. She didn't like these discussions any more than Kara did.

“Your planet was all Asexual? Like everyone?”

Kara had not heard that word before and the crinkle appeared between her eyes, she didn't want to ask about it so she mumbled and left researching the word that Alex had used and it worked. Attraction to people as people with no sexual attraction or desire to be sexual with them. That was it, she liked people, she enjoyed company and hugs but everything sexual just turned her off in a visceral way. She came out as Asexual and owned her sexuality she was more than happy to have friends and close relationships companions but no sex, it wasnt easy but it was something. The day that she started at CATCO she met Cat Grant, she would become her new boss if she could get through the interview.

Cat knew about soulmates, she didn't believe that she had one, her mother had made it clear that expecting unconditional love was ridiculous, she was not worthy. She was however more than capable of satisfying her desires and her needs with occasional flings and the company of men and women, she wasn't someone who held back she went for what she wanted. She had been married a number of times, each one ending with her partner feeling that her work was more important than them, and then they would ultimately cheat and find their soulmate. All these relationships were doomed from the start after all they were not soulmate, but it gave her Carter, and since he was born there were no more long term companions, she wouldn't do that to him. 

Meeting Kara Danvers had been an entirely different experience, Cat went through the interview with this self proclaimed average and entirely not special woman with a pull that she had never experienced in her life she was drawn to her in a way she had not expected. She shouldn't have hired her, she knew that but something in her made her do so. She distanced herself from the woman, called her Kiera, shouted at her, gave her impossible tasks to do, but she did them all with infuriating efficiency. They shared time together as expected, and Cat realized that she was supergirl, that little interaction didn't go well at all. After the Adam debacle Kara came into her office and in a rare display of backbone had told Cat off.

“I broke it off because he tried to kiss me, I am not going to compromise myself like that, I will not date him because you want me too, I am Asexual and not interested in that kind of attachment.”

Kara had scurried off and Cat had been impressed. That was the second time that she had lost her temper with Cat only this time there was no stumbling apology. Cat should have used it as an excuse to fire her, but she couldn't, the pull was too strong she needed more distance so she hired Siobhan, she couldn't muster the determination to fire her, she would make her quit.

Cat was being awful to her, she complained to Winn, and Alex, but they just kept telling her to quit. She couldn't she didn't understand why. Cat was dangerous, she was mean, she was able to match her intellectually, push her to be better, gave her amazing advice, made her do things that she didn't think she could do. She was loving and kind to Carter and on occasion she had shown Kara, care too, little touches that didn't make her skin crawl sweet and intimate without there being an obvious sexual content, she was drawn to Cat, her mind, her courage, her confidence and her whit. Kara couldn't help but think that Krypton Cat would have made a perfect match on the matrix, but she knew that she was a highly sexual person and that was not something that Kara was interested in at all. Everyone always talked about how great sex and intimacy was she was forever finding herself in conversations like that, blushing and stuttering her way through.

Cat and her had been getting closer at different points and then she would be pushed away again, there was clearly something strange going on. Although she had accepted her status, she wondered if Kryptonians were just made wrong somehow, the odd pull to Cat was the same kind of pull that others talked about which is why she put up with everything that she did. They were too different though, they kept their distance professional almost all the time, other than a few touches here and there but nothing sexual, Kara thought that it would be nice to have Cat as her companion, the moment the thought came in she dismissed it. Much like everything else, the way her fingers tingle at the tough exchanging coffee, the warm feeling on the small of her back when Cat guided her. The way the skin on her neck would erupt into goosebumps even though she didn't feel cold when Cat played with her collar.

Cat had been feeling more and more that she wanted to act on this strange feeling that she had for Kara, she had stopped actively trying to push her away, after the incident with the second assistant she decided she would mentor the girl promote her and then she would be around but not so close, but the closer they got the more she wanted to pull her closer, she felt the familiar desire in her whenever they touched, the reactions on Kara were so familiar, she was sure that she was attracted to her but she had told her she was Asexual, Cat was misreading things, although Cat Grant was never wrong. She walked into the office as normal, delivering instructions and expecting them to be carried out by Kara but supergirl was there, rambling about an alien wave. The situation got worse and worse, there seemed to be no one in the city that was unaffected except her, Max and supergirl. Later they discovered others, black ops types too, but it was Cat and her talk with supergirl that came up with the idea.

Watching her give the message of hope, pulling people from the depths of mind control was intoxicating, Cat couldn't help it, she was aroused and inspired, when it was clear they had won she grabbed supergirl by the face and kissed her in her excitement, chased and nothing really all that intimate just out of relief and adrenalin she told herself before they departed, supergirl looked stunned and stuttered before flying away. Cat just grinned to herself making her own way home, she slipped into the shower before bed and saw a mark that had not been there before, Kara ZorEl Danvers snaked around her left breast over her heart. Cat gasped, this would make things a little more awkward, she had to formulate a plan before seeing her the next day.

Kara had flown for a while trying to clear her mind, that was not expected Cat had kissed her, well supergirl, she didn’t know supergirl was Asexual, although there was no consent, she had seen humans do that before, in times of great joy, excitement and relief. She wasn't mad, just confused, mainly because she had liked it and wanted to do it again. The moment she allowed herself to admit it she had to admit that she liked it when Cat touched her, that she felt nice, different but nice, when Cat was a little more intimate. She flew to Alex and landed on the fire escape climbing through the window. Alex had seen the kiss and Kara’s reaction she had stopped to get icecream it was something that always helped with this kind of thing and she wanted to help her.

“Rocky road or mint choc chip?”

Kara loved Alex. She always knew how to help, she smiled and told her she was going to get changed, seeing Cat Grant written on her chest was something that she had not expected and ran back to Alex without her shirt on. Alex had simply stared for a moment before her mouth went slack.

“I guess that explains why you never could quit that terrible job, and why she forgave you so easily, and how she so easily realized you were you”

It was like the world was spinning out of control and Kara didn't know what to do, she talked for hours with Alex until she passed out. Eventually she made her way home and showered getting ready for work. She didn't know what she was going to say to Cat this was not something that she wanted to broach, it would mean confirming her identity. Cat had never kissed Kara, she kissed supergirl. She arrived to see that Cat was already in her office, she was called immediately and led to the balcony.

“Kara, I am sure that you are aware by now that after my impulsive behavior yesterday that we have been matched, I honestly didn't think that would happen and I am sorry for that, and the kiss I am aware that you….”

“M-miss Grant” she tried to interrupt which was met with a glare and she closed her mouth.

“I am aware that you are not interested in a sexual partnership, and I can do my very best to respect that however it would appear that we are a match, we are each other's happy ending as it were. However I can not lead a life of celibacy, and you are not interested in……”

“M-miss Grant” she tried to interrupt again which was met with a far more deadly glare and a wave of her hand effectively silencing her again.

“I do not like to be interrupted, you do not have the same needs as I have, however as companions I believe it could work, I am drawn to you in a way I have never expected and as long as you are happy with me filling my needs elsewhere I would be amenable to seeing how far this connection can take us”

Kara was jealous that moment that she mentioned filling her needs elsewhere she didn't want Cat kissing someone else she had talked to Alex, explained how she had liked it, liked Cat and wanted to try things with her, the thought of her with someone else had made her whine lightly. She did the only thing that she could think of and surged forward connecting their lips, Cat had frozen in shock for a moment but her mind caught up quickly kissing her back and trailing her hands up her back to play with the short hair on the back of her neck, Kara’s moan allowed Cat to slip her tongue past the beautiful pink lips and explore Kara’s mouth eagerly. Kara could feel the kiss in every part of her body, she wanted her to touch her to kiss her harder. Eventually they broke apart and Cat was gasping to regain her breath.

“Not Asexual then?”

Kara had stuttered and excused herself flying to the DEO to talk to Alura where she found that there was a uncommon occurrences of a perfect match on Krypton, so perfect that the mental stimulation overloaded the Kryptonian DNA and people would have an awakening, this resulted in a more physical bonding. Kara was confused as to what that meant, she still couldn't bear the thought of someone touching her, except in her mind when she replaced someone with Cat she felt very different indeed. She went back to her research, after all that was what Kara did, when she didn't understand something she researched. That's when she found it, Demisexual it was a branch of Asexual, the sex of the person didn't matter, it was about the deep emotional and intellectual connection, the mind stimulated the connection, that became physical and sexual attraction was based closeness. She returned to CATCO later that evening finding Cat on the balcony, she drifted down and looked at her.

“On krypton, Matches were made by a matrix, when the match was perfect then the match became, intimate it was rare, it was called awakening, today I found something that is a earth orientation, I believe I have had a Demisexual awakening, and Cat you will not need to find someone else, I desire you”


End file.
